1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing tool, and more particularly to a fishing reel, which facilitates stopping of the spool while the fishing line is being released at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a conventional fishing reel 1, which has a spool 2, a spindle 3 provided to the spool 2 and a gear rod 4. The spindle 3 has a retaining portion 5. The gear rod 4 has a hole 6 through which the spindle 3 extends and a slot 7 to be engaged with the retaining portion 5. The gear rod 4 is moved by a clutch device (not shown) to be engaged and disengaged with the retaining portion 5. The spool 2 rotates independently while the slot 7 of gear rod 4 is disengaged with the retaining portion 5 and the spool 2 rotates along with gear rod 4 while the slot 7 of gear rod 4 is engaged with the retaining portion 5.
A new way of fishing uses live fish for bait. While the bait fish swims, the line is pulled very fast from the spool that drives the spool 2 rotating in high speed. While the line is pulled for a desirable length, the clutch device moves the slot 7 of gear rod 4 to engage with the retaining portion 5 of the spindle 3 to stop the spool 2 so that the line can not be pulled anymore. The retaining portion 5 of the spindle 3 has a shape meeting the slot 7 of gear rod 4, so that only the longitudinal axes of the retaining portion 5 and the slot 7 are oriented at exactly the same direction, the retaining portion 5 might be engaged with the slot 7. While the spool 2 is rotating at high speed, it is very hard to engage the retaining portion 5 with the slot 7. The retaining portion 5 might only be smoothly engaged with the slot 7 while the bait fish swims slow. That is very inconvenient to the fishers. In addition, the retaining portion 5 might only have a little section engaged with the slot 7 while the spindle 3 rotating fast. This can result in damage to the spindle 3 and the gear rod 4.